In a network where different systems coexist, to avoid mutual interference between the different systems, the most ideal situation is to completely separate spectrum resources used by the different systems. However, due to scarcity of spectrum resources and continuously growing network capacity demands, a part of or all spectra among the different systems sometimes have to be shared. Sharing of the spectrum resources brings about interference between the different systems.
A fixed filtering manner may be used to eliminate the interference between the different systems. For example, uplink interference of a shared spectrum is eliminated by reducing a bandwidth of a receiving filter. However, if the interference is small, reducing the bandwidth will undoubtedly cause a great loss of uplink performance.